


No Gods. No Masters. Only Cumjar. (A Prophecy)

by FictionWriting69420



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriting69420/pseuds/FictionWriting69420
Summary: A Prophecy. By me.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	No Gods. No Masters. Only Cumjar. (A Prophecy)

Jreg Heffley was dead - the Heffley founding father was deep down in his grave - the man was killed in action. The Jrodhead left many in mourning. The entire Heffley army of whom he had led with an iron yet mainly ineffective fist, was left disoriented and without a higher purpose or a leader. They were also left very angry, angry at the Jritter queen, Nabulangi, for killing off their one true king. And yet, the one left and made most angry, most disoriented, most desperate for him to come back, was not even a Heffley. It was Baguette, JH's head priestess and former lover who had given herself fully to her religion, physically and spiritually. Out of immense grief, she took her Heffley altar, her jrothing, and other Heffleyist idols out to woods to perform a ritual. Coming out of her yearning and her invoking of the head Heffley demons of the jrafterlife - the Heffley Revival.

Nabu was sitting upon her Jritter throne when one of her servants, Zai, walked in and said, 

"Empress, a visitor hath come baring gifts," 

"Let the man in," she instructed him. 

He opened the doors and the shrouded figure walked into the court and up to Nabu and said, 

"You seem so tense, calm your nerves, I come only to tell a few verses from the jrible," he said as Zai began to feel the poison from the drink the visitor gave him as a gift kicking in. His pain and the nervousness in the room only increased as the god in disguise's speech continued. 

"Jre jrath jrof jre jrighteous jran jris jreset jron jrall jrides jry jre jrinequities jrof jre jrelfish jrand jre jryranny jrof jrevil jren. Jressed jris jre jro, jrin jre jrame jrof jrarity jrand jrood jrill, jrepherds jre jreak jrough jre jralley jrof jre jrarkness. Jror jre jris jruly jris jrother's jreeper jrand jre jrinder jrof jrost jrildren. Jrand Jri jrill jrike jrown jrupon jree jrith jreat jrengeance jrand jrurious jranger jrose jrho jrattempt jro jroison jrand jrestroy jry jrothers. Jrand jrou jrill jrow Jri jram jre Jrord jrhen Jri jray jry jrengeance jrupon jrou." He then pulled out a knife and stabbed the queen in the guts as quick as lighting as the other man in the room finally succumbed to the poison. It killed her instantly, in one swift blow. 

But as she was dying, a serpent flew out of her guts. It slithered out but was stopped when a child walked into the room and accidentally let a mouse which they had been carrying around come out of their pocket. The mouse opened up its mouth to an unnatural extent and cannibalized the wretched serpent. 

After this, the mouse ran over to Jreg Heffley and bit upon his ankle's flesh thus expelling the venom it had taken from the creature it had previously devoured and killing the wrathful god of vengeance. 

Then the cum jar came down suddenly from the Heavens above upon the table right next to the rodent. Sadly it tipped over and tragically crushed the heroic little mouse that could. But the cum jar not breaking when it fell revealed a greater purpose - the rodent had died for our jrins. 

And thus, when all the survivors of the brutal wars the gods, impervious to human suffering, had fought and waged set out to form a better world without their wicked involvements, a world of equality, a world of eternal life without death, and world of free love, up in the hillside, they buried the little mouse that could underneath the Holy Communal Cum Jar of Free Love that stood on a tree stump in the middle of the town. A testament not to the powers of some almighty god, but to skills of every living being that ever tried.


End file.
